


the three times akaashi knew he loved bokuto.

by kiyokochwan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokochwan/pseuds/kiyokochwan
Summary: akaashi didn't believe in soulmates, however whatever soulmates are made of-his and bokuto's are the same.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	the three times akaashi knew he loved bokuto.

Akaashi Keiji didn’t like the idea of soulmates; he didn’t like the idea of the   
universe telling him who to love and not love. 

Bokuto Koutaro loved the idea of soulmates; the idea of having someone that loves you unconditionally always made him feel euphoric. 

How strange that with despite their opposing personalities, the universe still kept them together. 

Akaashi made the realization that he loved Bokuto for the first time is in a middle of a game. He couldn’t remember when or how it happened, but when he gazed at the sight of Bokuto doing what he loved best- he knew he was in too deep. Granted, he did see Bokuto the first time in middle school but, Akaashi thought is was merely admiration for a star player. 

Not all men are as passionate as Bokuto, and Akaashi knew that best. If Bokuto was the sun, Akaashi was the moon; when the sun lit up the world, it never told the earth “you owe me.” Instead, the sun shone brighter each passing day without fail- without expecting anything in return. How fitting that Bokuto is the brightest star in the universe. 

It became a routine for Akaashi to admire Bokuto everyday, with the addition that he tends to his mood swings everyday too. But, he tells himself, as long as it’s Bokuto he doesn’t mind. 

(Well, maybe sometimes he does mind- but that’s besides the point.)

The second time Akaashi knew he loved Bokuto was when he held his hands when he was shaking. Sometimes, Akaashi feels the overwhelming burder of being Fukurodani’s setter. On most days, he was seen as composed and calm, but everyone just has those days. 

Akaash knows how taxing thinking too much can be, in fact, he knows when to stop overthinking. But, sometimes, your thoughts just win. They race through your head and it just feels like the world is spinning. 

“Hey,” Bokuto held his trembling hands. His grasp is gentle, Akaashi noted, contrary to how his hands were calloused from playing the sport he loved so much. Akaashi then locked eyes at him at that moment, it is as if the world just stopped when he looked into Bokuto’s eyes. 

None of them said anything thereafter, however, both of them knew that everything was going to be okay.

The third time Akaashi knew he loved Bokuto was when they were both under the stars. Bokuto was never the overthinking type, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t do it occasionally. Whether Bokuto realizes it or not, he tends to look up at the sky when he’s thinking  
Bokuto was without a doubt stunning; he is as is as magnificent as one could imagine- and perhaps even more. Akaashi never looked at the stars when Bokuto gazed at them when he knows the real star is right in front of him. 

‘Maybe, just maybe’ Akaashi thinks, ‘I’ll tell him what I feel someday.’

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called out, “let’s go inside. It’s cold.”

Akaashi Keiji didn’t like the idea of soulmates; he didn’t like the idea of the   
universe telling him who to love and not love. However if the universe told him his soulmate was the one and only Bokuto Koutarou, he’d have no objections. 

Akaashi thinks that his and Bokuto’s souls are so different, but whatever are souls made of- his and Bokuto’s are one and the same.


End file.
